Vampire Hunt
by MoonLinny
Summary: Mai, half vampire half human, is the leader of Japan's top Vampire Hunting Team. When John asks her to take a case at his church's orphanage, she meets a blue eyed boy who's the leader of London's top Vampire Hunting Team. See how their worlds clash in this vampire twist of Ghost Hunt. Will she fall for this blue eyed boy? Will she be able to keep her vampire side a secret?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers! This is a slightly different version of Ghost Hunt. Every thing here is completely turned around and characters will be OOC. Please bear with me. My love for supernatural creatures got the best of me and now look. Hope you like this story! With love ❤️~ Linny**_

_**(I don't own Ghost Hunt!)**_

_Chapter 1: Painful memories and a new case_

I splash water in my face to wake myself up. When my eyes meet my own in the bathroom mirror, I stare at myself. Mai Taniyama, 17 years old. Black long dyed hair that reaches the middle of my back. I could see a hint of sadness in my eyes. I've had that dream again. A shiver runs through my body. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. The memory plays back in my head.

**_Memory_**

There I am in my room, sleeping peacefully in a white gown. I'm no more than five years old. My mother's scream wakes me up.

"Mama?" I call out, my little voice barely audible. My hair is brown, and it barely reaches my little shoulders. I grab my brown teddy bear, holding it by one of its arm. I rub my eye tiredly with my free hand and walk out of my room. I look down both sides of the hallway. Then my mother's ear piecing scream suddenly fills my ears. I freeze, scared, and now wide awake. I hold my teddy bear to my chest to stop myself from shivering in fear. I slowly walk down the hallway towards my mother and father's room. The door is slightly open. I suck up the courage and slowly open the door.

"Mama?" I call out, frightened. The first thing I noticed was the blood. There was blood... So much blood. Bloody handprints decorated the white walls. The white bed sheets were stained with red. Red. Red. Red. Everywhere. That's when I see her, my mother. Her brown eyes were wide open and blood covers the white of her night gown. Her lips are slightly open and she doesn't move. I drop my teddy bear and run to her side, not noticing my father and a dark shadow fighting in the huge balcony.

"Mama?" I call out, shaking her shoulder lightly. She doesn't respond. I then see the fang marks on her neck and gasp. Tears fill my eyes and I put my ear to her chest. I can't hear anything, nothing inside her body moves nor makes a sound. Tears fall down my cheeks.

"MAMA!" I scream, crying. I cry on her chest, calling out her name repeatedly. I finally notice my father swinging his sword towards the tall dark figure. The figure easily blocks it. My father's eyes are red, full of anger. His white button down shirt is stained with blood, I can't tell if it's his or someone else's. I hear a footstep and quickly spin my head to see who it is. There was a tall shadow at the door of my parents room. When I look more closely, it's a man who's eye color was red, like my father's. He smiles at me, showing his sharp fangs.

"I've been looking for you, Princess. You worried me when I didn't see you in your room." He says in a low, creepy voice. His right hand looks as if he dipped it in blood. He lifts a bloody finger to his mouth and licks off the blood. Then he licks his lips.

"Ahhh. What a delightful taste." He smiles. Slowly he starts making his way toward me. I'm shaking so bad my teeth are clattering.

"PAPA!" I scream in terror.

"MAI!" I hear him scream my name worriedly. Then he's standing in front of me a second later, his body shielding my little one. He quickly drives his sword into the tall man's chest. The man coughs out blood, then smiles at my father.

"Bye bye to you." He chokes out, then he burns up and turns into ashes. Suddenly, a sword is driven into my father's chest from behind. I scream. I look up to see the man my father was fighting earlier. His left hand is missing, blood was dripping from it.

"The sword of a thousand kings dipped in holy water... The only weapon that could kill a vampire king." The man snarls at my father. He pulls the sword out of my father's chest.

"PAPA!" I scream. My father looks back at me. He reaches his hand out.

"Mai..." He whispers my name. I reach out to grab his hand but he burns up, his fire blue, then he turns into ashes.

"NOOOOO!" I scream. I watch as the man who killed my father points his sword at me.

"You're next, Princess." He raises his sword and my eyes widen. Then suddenly, a gunshot is heard. The man freezes, mid air. He let's go of his sword, then drops to his knees. He sways forward, but before his body could touch the floor, he burns up, his fire orange, then turns to ashes. A foot steps on the ashes. A gun is lowered and a pair of red eyes meet my brown ones.

"Princess, we must hurry." He says as he gently grabs my tiny hand and pulls me toward the bedroom door. The man has shoulder length black hair. His lips are softly plump, his hands, big but cold, his eyes, slender but gentle.

"No! I want my mama and papa!" I scream, pulling my hand out of his grip. Tears lead an endless trail down my cheeks. The man gets on his knees. He puts his gun in the gun holder and spots my teddy bear on the floor. He picks it up and dusts it off with his hand. He offers it to me and I take it, holding it tightly against my chest. He puts his hands on my tiny shoulders.

"Princess... Your mama and papa... They..." He struggles to find the right words.

"They are now up in the sky watching over you. They would want you to be safe, and I could protect you. So please, Princess. Come with me." He offers me his hand. I wipe the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You promise you'll protect me?" I ask, holding out my little pinky. He smiles.

"I promise." He intertwines his pinky with mine. Then he picks me up and carries me out of my parent's room. While we walk down the hallway towards the staircase, I notice for the first time all of the ashes on the floor. There's just piles and piles of endless ashes.

We exit the mansion and reach his black car parked in front. He carefully puts me in the back seat and quickly gets in the driver's seat. He drives off and I look back at the mansion. Suddenly I hear a big boom and a chunk of the mansion flies off. Then the mansion goes up in flames. My eyes get watery again as I watch my only home burn away. We finally pull out of my parent's estate and drive into the night.

_**Present**_

I wipe a tear that escaped my eye. I'm the only one left in my family. My father, the Vampire King was facing a rebellion from the vampires. Many of the vampires were upset that he married a human and made her Queen. However, my father loved my mother, he didn't care if a few hundred vampires disagreed with his decision. To top of the rebellious vampires' anger, I was born. Half-vampire, half-human. The next ruler of the Vampire kingdom was not fully a vampire. This must have led them all to break into the mansion and attack my family that night.

Peter Lyon, the man who saved my life that night, told me that all the ashes we've seen while walking out of the mansion was the ashes of all the vampires my father defeated alone. Peter was my father's right hand. He trusted him, and when he got an alert on his phone from my father, he drove there from the next town. He tried to get there as fast as he could.

Peter agreed to be my coach when I was younger. He taught me how to fight, how to use weapons and how to quickly kill a vampire. I trust him more than anyone. He's like a big brother to me. Peter is a vampire who is a vampire hunter. I took after him in becoming a vampire hunter because I wouldn't want people to go through what I went through with vampires.

Vampires who kill innocent people deserve no mercy. They deserve to be wiped off the face of this earth. Peter told me that everyone thinks the vampire princess is dead, which is good for my safety. There are still some of the rebellious vampires out there, and if they were to find out that I were alive, I'd be hunted down and killed.

I don't understand why these rebellious vampires hate humans so much. It should be the other way around. Vampires live off human blood, humans should hate the vampires more than the vampires hate them. It's so confusing.

_RIIINNNGGGGG_

The sound of my cellphone interrupted my thoughts. I look at my reflection one last time before going to my room. I look around my medium sized room. The walls are white, my king sized bed is covered in messy black bed sheets and a black night stand is on both sides of the bed. A desk is at the corner of the room and my walk in closet is a few feet away the desk. I spot my ringing cellphone on one of the night stands and quickly run to answer it.

"Hello?" I say into my phone.

"Good morning Mai" John Brown's voice says kindly on the other line.

"Oh, good morning John! What's up?" My mood is instantly lifted when I hear my friend's voice.

"Mai, I really don't want to bother you, but I'm in desperate need of your help. You're the leader of Japan's number one Vampire Hunting team, and signs of a vampire has shown up at the orphanage at church. I'm afraid three girls have gone missing at night, and two of them have shown up, dead, with fang marks on their necks." John says, his voice worried.

"That's terrible! Can we meet up at the tea café near my house in 20 minutes? I need more details about the case."

"Yes, of course. I'll see you there. Thank you Mai." John says relieved.

"Don't mention it John." I say, then hang up. I quickly brush my teeth and hair, leaving my hair down. Then I put on my black tights and a black tank top. I slip on my socks and black combat boots. I grab my keys and phone from the night stand and leave my apartment to meet up with John. I sigh as I walk toward the Tea Café. Those poor orphans must be scared to death. I open the door to the café, ready to help those poor children and my dear friend John.

_**Hey guys! Soooo what do you think? Should I continue this story? Please review! No hate comments please! Thanks! ~ Moonlinny ❤️**_

_**P.s. This is my second fanfiction! If you want, you could read my first one, it's called Tough Choices! Thanks! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello readers! Because I got such great reviews from awesome people, I've decided to continue the story! Here's the second chapter, enjoy. ~Moonlinny ❤️_**

_Chapter 2: Going undercover and meeting a blue eyed boy_

**MAI'S POV**

"Mai! Over here!" John smiles, waving at me. I smile and take a seat across from him. The tea café is small, there's only four booths against the glass window and three tables that sit two in the middle of the shop. There's also a tea bar that sits six people. Other than me, John, and an elder man siting at the tea bar reading a newspaper quietly, the café is pretty empty.

"You dyed your hair black?"

"Yeah, I wanted to change up my hair style a little bit, brown gets boring." I respond automatically. I hate lying. I really didn't want to dye my hair, but I had to. The other day one of Peter's vampire friends told me I looked like the former Vampire Queen a little. He has no idea how close he was to discovering he was talking to her daughter, the Vampire Princess. I'm starting to look a lot like my mother so I had to change up my appearance, leading me to dye my hair to play it safe.

"It looks nice." John says. I smile. He goes into his bag and takes out a folder and hands it to me. I open the folder to see multiple pictures. The first victim had long black hair and big brown eyes. She'd be pretty if she wasn't covered in blood. In the picture, her eyes are closed, her body laying straight, with both arms against her sides as if she was in a coffin. There was another picture of only her neck, two holes with blood seeping through them are shown. A Vampire bite. He must have drunk her to death. The second victim looks similar to the first, black hair, brown eyes, same age, fang wounds on her neck.

"Does the third victim have black hair and brown eyes?" I ask John. He nods. "So this vampire has a preference..." I mumble, mostly to myself.

"Do you think this vampire could just be passing by the neighborhood and stopped by the church to feed?" John asks.

"Maybe... How long did the girls go missing before the body was found?"

"A couple of days, four days maximum. The first girl was found in the basement two days after she went missing. The second victim's body was found four days after she went missing behind the altar in the mass room. The third victim went missing yesterday."

"Any signs of abuse?"

"No, just a few small cuts and bruises, and I think they were hung by their hands, because their wrists shows signs of being tied up." John says.

I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear familiar voices enter the shop. Monk and Ayako are arguing while Yasu is behind them, watching. Ayako then slaps Monk on the back of his head with her purse. Yasu laughs up a storm while Monk curses but doesn't dare to say anything else that might make her hit him again. Ayako and Monk are both vampires, their eyes bright red. Yasu is a human. Monk spots me, then runs over to me and pulls me into a bear crushing hug. When I start suffocating, Ayako slaps him with her purse again, causing him to let me go.

"You're killing her you old pervert!" Ayako screams at him.

"Shut up you old-" I interrupt him.

"Stop it. John needs our help. It's a pretty serious case, so please just calm down and listen to the details."

Monk glares at Ayako, who glares back twice as hard, then he sits down next to me in the booth. Ayako sits next to John and Yasu pulls up a chair.

"Here's some pictures," I give Monk the folder and he passes it around after he looks at the photos.

"It seems like John's Church's orphanage is having some serious vampire issues. Two girls were found dead in a week and the latest victim went missing yesterday. I fit the preference of the vampire, so I'm going undercover as a new orphan entering the orphanage, if that's alright with you John-" I look at him and he nods so I continue, "Yasu will replace me as team leader-" a bunch of groans are heard from Monk and Ayako, I glare at them before rolling my eyes. "John, I don't want you to tell anyone that I'm going undercover. The vampire might be one of the church's staff members, so we have to play it safe."

"Of course," John says.

"Monk, Yasu, Ayako pack for a week and be at the church by 2 pm. If you have any questions or concerns, just text me. Avoid all physical contact with me the whole time we're at the church, I don't want to risk getting caught together." They all nod.

"John, would you come with me to my house so I could pack my things? I don't want us to meet me at the orphanage. It'll look suspicious if I just show up at the orphanage by myself." Yasu whistles. Monk winks at John and Ayako tries to hide a smile.

"Um, okay." He blushes as I glare at my team. We all get up and start towards the door.

"Good luck." I say to my team before we part ways.

"Mai, please don't get hurt." Ayako gives me a worried look.

"Yeah Mai, you're super clumsy so watch your step." Monk ruffles my hair and I pull his hand off my head.

"You're a danger magnet, so take care of yourself." Yasu grins.

"I'll be fine." I say rolling my eyes and walking away from them with John.

_Mai's Apartment_

I empty out my small black duffle bag and stuff in clothes, socks, undergarments, my toothbrush and comb. I look at the old brown teddy bear sitting on my bed. I grab it and stuff it in my bag too. Maybe it'll make me look a little younger. I throw in my black converse and a small silver dagger and zip it close. John sits on my black leather sofa in my living room, patiently waiting. He looks up when he hears me walk in.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod and we leave.

_The Church_

I gasp when I see the church. It's a huge Victorian church with stone walls. There's a balcony on the second floor. The church is simply beautiful. John leads me into the church. Once you walk in there's a huge chandelier in the middle of the high ceiling room. A wide staircase that looks like a 'T' is straight across from the entrance. There's a closed door on the left when you enter and a closed door on the right too. John leads me toward the staircase and we turn to the left side. We pass a bunch of closed doors and stand in front of the last door in the hallway. John knocks and we here a soft 'come in'. We enter the room.

A man in his late 50's sits on a chair behind a big brown desk. He's wearing reading glasses and he is writing something in a journal. When he looks up, he takes off his glasses and smiles at us.

"You must be the new pretty girl to enter our family." He says getting up and going around his desk to meet us. I blush.

"Yes, Father Kimura. This is Mai Taniyama. She lost both her parents in a fire, unfortunately, both of her parents were only children, so she has no family." John looks at me sadly, because it's true. I told John that I lost my parents in a fire and ever since then, I was alone. Which is half true. I did lose my parents, there was a fire involved, and I was alone, so it doesn't count as lying... Right?

"Oh, how tragic! It sounds like you've been through a lot my dear. Please, make yourself at home, God will protect you here." He smiles, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Father Kimura." I say. A knock is heard behind us.

"Excuse me Father Kimura, you called?" A middle aged woman wearing a habit says, she enters the room.

"Ah, Sister Shimizu, just on time. I'd like you to show our latest addition to the family around. Please make sure she knows all the rules of the church."

"Yes, of course Father." She gives him a little bow then looks at me.

"Come with me child." She says. I look at John and he nods encouragingly. I follow her down the hall.

"This is the boy's sleeping quarters, Rule #1: You are not allowed to go into a boys room, no matter what the reason. No boys are allowed in the girls sleeping quarters either." We walk down the stairs and then walk up to the right side of the main staircase.

"This is the girl's sleeping quarters," she walks down three doors, then stops and opens the door on the right.

"This is your room, you'll meet your roommate when she comes up from lunch. Put your luggage on the bed for now. I'll give you the whole tour now." I do as she says. We walk down the hallway, then she opens the second to last door on the left, revealing a staircase. We go up the staircase to the third floor.

"The boy's sleeping quarters has the same staircase leading to the other side of the third floor. The second door on the left is the playroom. This is the Adult's sleeping quarters, you are absolutely forbidden to go to the third floor unless you are given permission to go to the playroom by one of the sisters or fathers of the church, understood?"

"Yes, Sister." I say. She opens the playroom. There are three huge gated windows across from the door. On the left side of the huge room are coloring boards, stickers, crayons, markers and a bunch of toy chests. On the right side of the room are three tables with chairs. She closes the door, and goes down stairs to the first floor. She goes to the door left of the entrance, when she opens it, I heard giggles and a bunch of voices talking.

"Come along child, don't be shy." She smiles warmly at me. I go into the room. The room is huge and looks like a cafeteria. Some children look up, curious of who I am, others continue being in their own little worlds.

"This is the dining hall. Breakfast is at 8:30am, lunch is at 1pm, and dinner is at 6pm." She then looks at everyone who are sitting down eating their lunches and talking excitedly. "SILENCE." She yells and almost immediately, everyone quiets down.

"This is Mai Taniyama, she is joining our family today. Please be kind to her and help her if she needs help."

"Yes Sister Shimizu!" All the children reply. Then they all go back to what they were doing before.

"Make yourself at home, Mai. Everyone must be in their rooms no later than 8pm and you are forbidden to go to the basement. Any questions?" She asks.

"No, Sister Shimizu."

"Good. Have a great day, and don't be shy to talk to others, they don't bite." She smiles at me, then leaves the dining room. I wait a few moments, then slip out of the dining room. I go to the room across from me, when I open the door, I realize it's the mass room. I walk down the aisle past the rolls of seats and go to the altar. I bend down behind it, and touch the floor, I inhale deeply through my nose when I smell a familiar scent I open my eyes, there was definitely a vampire here.

I could smell it. I am part vampire so my senses are far more advanced than a human's. I'm as strong as a vampire too and heal just as quickly as one. The only difference between me and a full vampire is that I don't have red eyes and I prefer human food over blood. Also, if I die, I don't think I'll burn up and turn to ashes. Then a hear a click of a door. I quickly hide underneath the altar. I hear Father Kimura speak and a bunch of foot steps walk in. I smell two vampires and two humans, one of them being Father Kimura.

"When I heard London's top Vampire Hunting Team moved to Japan a few weeks ago, I called you immediately. I believe you could catch the criminal whose been murdering my innocent children."

"Where did you say her body was found?" The human's voice asks. The voice is cold and I believe it's a boy not much older than me.

"Behind the Altar." Father Kimura says. Nervous butterflies fill my stomach as he takes a step closer to my hiding space. My heart pounds rapidly against my chest. Then I see his feet. I'm dead. My cover's blown. The human squats and my caramel brown eyes meet his blue eyes. His eyes slightly widen in surprise, but then almost automatically his eyes become unemotional. He has black hair and his face is... Beautiful. I would have blushed if I wasn't having a nervous break down. He opens his mouth to speak but I quickly put my index finger to my lips and give him my pleading eyes. His eyes never leave mine when he speaks.

"Father Kimura, do you mind if I have a few moments alone in here? You could update my two assistances, Lin and Masako." He says. His cold voice send shivers up my back.

"Of course, we'll be in my office." Father Kimura says before leaving the mass room with the two vampires. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Now would you like to explain to me why you're hiding underneath the Altar where a body was found?" He demands coldly.

"Well... Let's just say I'm having a first bad day." I say, not backing down. There's no way I'd be scare of a human, even if he looks and sounds mean. He glares at me.

"I guess I'll tell Father Kimura where I found you." He says, then quickly stands up straight and starts walking towards the door. I scramble out from underneath the altar and reach out to grab his hand. However, I forgot about the big step going to the altar and I trip. Just before I'm about to hit the floor, big warm arms capture me gracefully. My caramel brown eyes meet his beautiful blue eyes. We're so close, if I wanted I could move up three inches and kiss him. His eyes never leave mine and before I can stop myself, I blush. I push off his hands.

"Thanks." I mumble, not meeting his eyes.

"You were going to tell me why you were under the altar." His cold voice cuts through my ridiculous thoughts.

"I was exploring the church. It's my first day at this orphanage so I'd thought I'd explore my surroundings. I had no idea a body was found behind the altar." I'm surprised at how sincere and innocent my voice sounds. I meet his eyes. He analyzes my face for a few seconds, then sighs.

"Leave. Don't even come in here again." He scolds me. I nod and run out of the mass room. I quickly run upstairs to the second floor and into my room. When I close the door, I notice a girl sitting on the bed across from mine.

"Hello, I'm Mary. You're the new girl, Mai right?" She asks. Mary is beautiful, she has long blonde wavy and big green eyes. She's wearing a white dress, causing her to look like an angel. She's probably about seven years old.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Mary." I smile at her. She smiles back at me, showing me her perfect white teeth. I walk to my bed and start putting my clothes in the dresser. I then slide my duffle bag containing my little dagger under the bed.

"Did they tell you?" She asks, curious.

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"About the girls that were killed here. Both of them were my friends, the last one that went missing is Sakura, she was my roommate." Mary says.

"I didn't know... That's horrible... What happened to them?"

"Well rumor has it that there's a vampire running around loose in the church. My friend, Dai, who found the first girl said he saw vampire bite marks on her neck... It freaks me out... Sakura was there when I closed my eyes, but when I opened them she just vanished..." Mary says, she tries to keep her voice from sounding scared. However, I can tell this little girl is terrified.

"Do you think I'm next Mai?" She asks, tears fill her eyes. I quickly get up and automatically feel the need to protect this beautiful innocent child. I sit on her bed and hug her.

"Of course not! You'll be fine! Don't worry! I'll kick that vampire's butt if he gets any where near you." I say. She sniffles and wipes her tears. Then she breaks the hug and holds out her pinky.

"You promise you'll protect me?" She asks, her big green eyes hopeful. My heart stops when I remember me asking Peter the same question when I was younger.

"I promise." I say, taking her pinky in mine. She smiles and hugs me tightly.

"Thanks one-chan!" She says brightly. She's so cute I want to squeeze her to death! No one's ever called me their older sister before.

"I'm going downstairs to grab a snack since I missed lunch, you wanna come with me?" She nods excitedly and grabs my hand. I smile, she's just too adorable!

When we get to the main staircase, Monk, Ayako, and Yasu are talking to Father Kimura while the human with blue eyes and the two vampires named Lin and Masako are glaring at them.

"Excuse me." The blue eyed Boy says.

"I will not tolerate any of you getting in my way. Therefore, you should all leave." He states coldly. Sheesh why is this boy so harsh?

"We will not get in your way, but don't you believe we should work together to solve this case quicker?" Yasu says in his professional voice.

"Absolutely not." The blue eyed boy answers.

"What a rude little boy! Listen here you little prick-" Ayako starts but Monk grabs her arm roughly and shakes his head. She snatches her arm back, then crosses her arms across her chest and shuts her mouth.

"I thought a woman was the leader of your team." The vampire girl named Masako says.

"That is correct, the leader is a woman, however, she had to leave the country due to family affairs and left me in charge."

"Sounds like a vacation to me." Masako mumbles, her kimono sleeve covers her mouth. I shoot her a glare, but of course she doesn't notice. I don't like her already. The vampire man named Lin is tall and he looks Chinese. He's unemotional and doesn't speak at all.

I walk further down the stairs, so the group of people could finally notice me. The blue eyed boy is the first to notice.

"You again?" He says coldly. I roll my eyes, annoyed at how harsh his tone is.

"Do you mind not following me around?" I smirk.

"You've been following a little girl around Mr. Kazuya Shibuya?" Monk asks, a slight tease indicated in his voice. Kazuya Shibuya? That name doesn't suit him at all. Masako grabs Kazuya's arm, however, he remains stiff and doesn't show any affection for her as she defends him.

"Of course he isn't! She's lying." She says, glaring daggers at me. I glare back at her. I feel Mary's little hand tightening her grip on me.

"Mai... look at their eyes... They're vampires..." She whispers, her voice shaking. Ayako looks at the scared little girl.

"Aww she's super cute! Don't worry hunny, we won't hurt you." She says reaching her hand out to Mary. Mary screams at her sudden movement and hides behind me.

"Mai I'm scared!" She says.

"Hahaha! You scared her with your old wrinkly fingers!" Monk laughs. Ayako glares daggers at him but doesn't respond when I shoot her a quick glare. She sighs. Mary relaxes behind me when she hears everyone laughing.

"So who are you guys anyways?" I ask, playing stupid.

"We're Japan's top Vampire hunting team." Yasu answers me with a smile. I look at Kazuya... Ugh, that name really doesn't suit him at all, I'll come up with a nickname for him later.

"I know I'm incredibly handsome, but haven't you ever been taught it's rude to stare?" Kazuya asks. I blush in embarrassment.

"Why you... You... Jerk! I was just wondering what you were doing here." I stutter. I turn even more red when I see a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Kazuya Shibuya doesn't suit you at all! Is that even your real name? I'm going call you..." Narcissistic is the first word to describe him that comes to my head "Naru!" I smile, feeling accomplished because I gave him a suitable name. Naru suddenly freezes along with the rest of the team.

"Pardon me, but did you just call him Naru?" Lin asks. I look at him surprised, he finally spoke.

"Yes... Naru, short for Narcissistic." I say confused, did I miss something? They all relax. What a weird reaction.

"Mai, what are you doing down here?" Father Kimura finally asks. I gulp.

"Oh, Father Kimura, um, I missed lunch, so I thought I'd grab a small snack with Mary." I explain.

"Then run along, you're distracting the guests." he says.

"Yes Father Kimura." I say and quickly go into the dining room, dragging Mary with me.

"Mai, were those vampire's bad?" She asks.

"No, Mary. Those vampires are good. They came to help us get rid of the bad vampire hiding here." I say.

"Are you sure? I mean, I thought all vampires were bad."

"Not all vampires are bad. Some vampires kill humans and others, like the ones in the other room, don't like hurting humans. They like humans and want to protect them."

"So they're gonna protect us?" She asks. I smile at her brightly.

"Of course they are!" I go to the cabinets at the back of the dining room, find some Oreos and devour them. Now time to do my own little investigating tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Who's ready for Chapter 3?! Here it is! Hope you enjoy it. ~Moonlinny ❤️_**

_Chapter 3: Sercret passages, an annoying boy, and a weird dream. _

**MAI'S POV **

I look at my phone under the blankets of my dark room. It's 10:53 PM. Time to get up. I quickly and quietly get up from my bed. I pull my duffle bag and take out my silver dagger. I'm wearing blue stripped pajama shorts and a matching tank top. I decide not to change in case I get caught, I could say I was looking for the bathroom. I quickly slip on my socks and combat boots and hide the dagger in my boots. I slowly open the door, careful not to wake the sleeping girl on the other side of the dark room. I close the door and go down the hallway and down the stairs.

I have to find the entrance to the basement. I go down the stairs to the church's main entrance. Maybe behind the staircase? I go to the left side of the staircase and see no door. I go to the right side and spot a small door, and quickly open the door and slip in. I squint my eyes to enhance my vision, my eyes turn red as I use my vampire eye sight. I could see everything perfectly clear in the pitch black staircase that leads toward the basement. I go down the basement steps and finally reach the basement floor.

I spot a red light. It's a camera and it's recording. Shit. Fortunately, I'm in a blind spot of the camera. I swiftly move in the dark, hiding myself in the shadows from the camera's eyes. I smell a faint scent of human blood. I look around, the basement is huge, but I feel like it's way too cold down here. I walk towards the camera when I hear a creak under my shoe. I step on the same spot and hear a creak again. That's weird, the basement floor shouldn't creak, there's nothing but soil and concrete that's under the floor. Unless...

I quickly and quietly pull the floor board. It comes off with ease, I pull out four more floor boards, revealing a mini staircase. Cold air breezes in, that's why it's so cold down here! I step down the steps and a dark long passage is stretched out in front of me. I sigh, it's going to be a long night. I walk down the passage and 20 minutes later I reach another staircase. I go up the stairs and push open a wooden square door. I get out of the staircase and I'm standing in the woods. I look around and when I don't see anyone around with my vampire vision, I relax a little. I could see the church from here.

"So this is how he's able to easily enter and exit. But how does he get into the girl's rooms without their roommates noticing?" I mumble to myself. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. I quickly get back in the passage closing the door behind me. I run down the passage and quickly go up the stairs to the basement. I hide in the shadows away from the camera and quickly put the floor boards back in place. Then I run up the basement stairs. I shut the basement door, then start walking up the stairs. I stop when I feel the need to have a cup of tea. I go to the dining hall. At the other side of the room is a door, which is most likely a kitchen.

I go to the door, open it, and smile when I see my prediction was correct. I flip on the light. The kitchen is huge. The walls are painted yellow and the floor has white tiles. On the left side of the kitchen are two white cooking stoves next to each other and a long marble counter that separates the two white double doored refrigerators from the stoves. On the other side of the kitchen are brownish yellow wall cabinets and there's just a long marble counter, two dishwashing machines, and two sinks. Two small round tables are at the back of the room, two wooden chairs are at each table. I turn off my vampire vision, my eye color changing back to my original caramel brown color.

I open the cabinet and see tea bags at the top shelf. I try to reach for them, but my arms are too short. I climb and stand on the counter. Once I grab the tea box that contains the tea bags, a cold voice startles me.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice demands. I shriek in surprise and lose my balance on the counter. Next thing I know is that I'm falling back, fast. I shut my eyes waiting for the impact of me hitting the floor. Instead, I fall on something soft. I hear a grunt underneath me. I look back to meet blue eyes. Naru.

"Geesh Naru! You surprised me!" I say.

"Get off me, you're pretty heavy." he states, no emotion on his face. I blush.

"I am not!" I quickly get up and so does he.

"What are you doing out of your room at this time? And why are your clothes dirty?"

"I went outside for some fresh air, I couldn't sleep. I tripped over a rock and fell on my face. I came back inside and wanted a cup of tea. Would you like one?" I ask, staring into his beautiful eyes. He gives me a look that says he doesn't believe me, but he doesn't question me any further. He nods at me, accepting my tea offer. I heat up water in a pot.

"Are you even aware that a vampire is kidnapping and killing girls your age?" he asks, I can hear a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, but I'm not scared of a stupid vampire. I can take care of myself. What are you doing down here anyways?" I ask him.

"That's none of your concern." He states.

"What? I answered all your questions! Why can't you answer any of mine?" I ask, annoyed.

"I did answer your question, idiot. I simply said it's none of your business." I glare at him and he glares back. I cut our eye contact to look at the pot, the water is boiling. I put one tea bag in each tea cup and pour the hot water into the cup. I hand him the tea cup, he takes it from my hands. He takes a sip, I watch as his eyes slightly widen. Yes, I know. I make the best tea. I try not to smirk.

"No thank you?" I ask.

"You offered me and I accepted, that's all there is to it." He states as if it's obvious. What a rude jerk! He takes one big sip and finishes the tea. I drink the rest of my tea quickly and put the cups and in the dish washer.

"I'll walk you to your room." His tone has a 'and that's final' sound. I roll my eyes and walk out of the kitchen. He follows me all the way to my room door. I open the door, go in, and turn around to see he's still standing there.

"Next time, stay in your room. Or is your brain too small to comprehend what I'm telling you?" He smirks. I smile at him.

"Have a terrible night jackass." I say in the nicest voice I can manage and slam the door in his face. Tiredness finally kicks in and I take out the dagger from my boot and put it back in my duffle bag. I kick off my boots and take off my socks. I throw myself on the bed and before I could even think about how much of a jerk Naru is, I fall asleep.

_Dream World_

I open my eyes to see Naru smiling at me. I notice the color of his eyes are lighter than the real Naru. The dream Naru holds out his hand. I hesitate but take it. Suddenly the dark place we were at changes. We're at the church, in one of the girl's room. A girl with black hair gets up from her bed. I recognize her immediately.

"It's the first victim.."I say. Dream Naru nods. I look at the girl, her eyes are wide with fear, however she moves quietly across the room. She opens her mouth, but no sound comes out. It looks like she has no control of her body. We follow her. Where is she going? She goes to the basement. That's when I see a tall dark shadow of a man. The only thing I could see is his red eyes. I try to use my vampire vision, but it doesn't work. He holds his hand out to her.

"Come to me." He says. Silent tears fall from her eyes as she walks toward him. She takes his hand in hers. He opens the floor boards, goes down the steps, and we run down the stairs and out of his way before he closes up the floor. We follow him down the passage and into the woods. After a few minutes of walking the girl snatches her hand and makes a run for it. I'm guessing she finally got control of her body again.

She trips over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. She looks back and doesn't see the tall dark figure, so she hides behind a tree. Suddenly he appears before her and grabs her arm roughly. She screams as she tries to escape from his grip.

"Why are you doing this?! You said you wanted God to save your soul from the devil! That's why you came to mass! God will save you if you let me go!" The girl screams into his face. The dark figure laughs historically.

"God? Haha! Did you really think I would want my soul to be saved? I don't even have one!"

"A lot of vampires come to church to get their souls saved! You do have a soul!"

"The only reason I went to that church was to pick out a couple of girls that I need for my power to grow. I've realized that the more human blood I drink, the more powerful I become! I will then figure out a way to make it work on vampires, and then I'll take over the throne and become Vampire King!"

"HELPPPPPP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" The girl screams, she's crying. I feel so angry at the dark figure, I move closer to him. Dream Naru grabs my hand and shakes my head. He gives me a sad expression. The real Naru would probably never show any emotion... this Naru is way too different. I sigh. Why do I have to watch this poor girl suffer? The dark figure suddenly hits her on the back of her neck. She falls, but the dark figure catches her. She's unconscious.

"Stupid girl. No one can help you now." He mumbles as he carries her deeper into the woods.

The scene changes and we're back to the dark scene I woke up to.

"I know you're not Naru. Who are you? And why are you helping me? Why can't I use my vampire senses here?" I demand.

"You're quite sharp, even without your vampire senses. Naru has definitely underestimated the Leader of Japan's Top Vampire Hunting Team. He actually still hasn't found out you're undercover, and he calls himself a genius?" Dream Naru smiles.

"Who are you?" I demand again.

"That is for you to find out. Good bye Mai Taniyama." He smiles at me warmly, then I feel a weird tug and he disappears.

_Real World_

I wake up, quickly siting up in my bed. What the hell was that? Who was that guy? How is he connected to Naru? I grab my phone when I hear it vibrate and see I have a few text messages, all from Yasu.

"There's a few signs that a vampire has been here but we can't be sure. I found out that this church has always allowed vampires to atone for their sins. A bunch of Vampires come to mass to save their soul. It's going to be pretty hard to figure out which vampire is our suspect." He writes.

"I found out in the basement that there's a sercet passage that leads to the woods. Remove the floor boards that creek and you'll find it. That's how he's able to move so easily in and out of the church. I'll start going to mass and get friendly with the vampires. I need you to interview all the girls that go to mass. Ask them if they've seen any vampires talking to all three of the vitcims. Get Monk and Ayako to try to track the vampire from it's scent. I'll text you if I find more information." I text him back. Then I erase all the text messages.

I find the bathroom and take a quick shower, then I put on a light blue dress that reaches my midthigh and slip on my socks and black combat boots. I wish I would have brought more appropriate clothes for mass. I sigh, then I throw my phone in my black duffle bag under my bed and run down to the mass room. I have to find this vampire before he drains out the third victim, and I have less than 48 hours to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO_ MY LOVELY READERS! Here is chapter 4, this is for all of you. Thank you for all the kind reviews, I really appreciate all of your kind words! Hope you enjoy!_**

_Chapter 4: New friends, flirting vampires, and a killer ring._

**MAI'S POV**

I walk into the mass room. There's many vampires talking excitedly about the upcoming mass. I walk down the aisle and sit next to a few human orphans in the front row. Two of the girls have brown hair, the girl sitting next to me has shoulder length black hair. They are speaking in hushed tones, but I hear them perfectly.

"Which one do you think is cuter? Goro or Hansuke?" The first girl with brown hair asks.

"Neither. They are both vampires. They would probably suck our blood if they had the chance." The second girl with brown hair says, she sticks her nose in the air and crosses her arms.

"Nana! You shouldn't say such mean things. Both Goro and Hansuke are here to save their souls. You shouldn't assume such horrible things about them." The girl with black hair says.

"But it's in their nature Anna. They're vampires! They need to suck our blood to survive." Nana says in a matter of fact tone.

"That isn't entirely true." I say interrupting them. They all look at me.

"Oh! You're the new girl! Mai, right? I'm Chika! This is Nana and the girl sitting next to you is Anna." The first girl with brown hair says. I smile and greet them.

"And why do you think I'm wrong? Vampires do need to drink human blood to survive." Nana states.

"I know. But some vampires don't drink human blood. They drink fake blood." I say.

"And how do you know that?" She asks, her voice sounds slightly annoyed.

"Because my best friend is a vampire and he doesn't drink human blood. Instead I always see him heat up a packet of fake blood and drink it."

"How do you know he doesn't drink human blood when you're not watching?" Nana asks.

"Because I've been with him since I was five. I've never seen him ever hurt any human or drink human blood. Plus, I know him like the back of my hand. He wouldn't even touch human blood. Every time I fell and scratched myself, he would clean my cut and burn the tissues containing my blood. He always said 'human blood creeps me out! Do you know how many diseases that could flow through your blood?' He's actually terrified of drinking human blood." I smile, remembering Peter. I miss him. I haven't seen him because he had a mission to attend over seas.

"You still don't know..." Nana mumbles, but she stays quiet after that.

"So, which vampires did you say were cute? Which one is Goro and which one is Hansuke?" I smile teasing Chika. Any vampires that are familiar with the girls are potential suspects. She blushes.

"Um... Ummmm..." She points to a man in a black suit and tie. He has black hair that barely reaches his neck. His red eyes are looking into the woman he's talking to. Both of his hands are in his pockets and he looks relaxed.

"That's Goro. And that's.." She points at a guy wearing a black suit and tie with shoulder length black hair and red eyes. "Hansuke." She says, blushing.

"I'm guessing you like Hansuke better than Goro?" I ask, and her blush deepens.

"W-well. They're both really nice and super handsome. Goro is really charming and a real ladies man, but Hansuke has more of a... Mysterious look to him. You know?" She says. I look at Hansuke. Well, he is definitely handsome. He's sitting down alone, silently reading a black book. He looks up when he feels my stare and we meet eyes. I blush, embarrassed he caught me staring and he smirks, before turning back to his book. I look away, he kind of reminds me of Naru when he smirks. Wait, why am I thinking of that jerk at a time like this?

"Aren't they handsome?" Chika smiles dreamily. I laugh. I bet the reason why she comes to mass is to see them!

"I guess."

"Who is this beautiful young lady?" An unfamiliar voice asks. I look up to meet red eyes. It's Goro. He smiles, takes my hand in his and kisses the back of my hand. He holds my hand for a little too long. I smile at him kindly. Before I can speak, Chika does.

"Goro, this is Mai. She's new to the orphanage. Mai, this is Goro, he's been to this church for a couple of months now." She excitedly introduces us. His red eyes never leave mine.

"May I please have my hand back?" I ask Goro. He's a little suspicious.

"Oh my! Please excuse my rudeness. I suddenly got lost in your beautiful caramel eyes. And this hair-" he grabs the ends of my hair gently, "it's so long and beautiful... It's as black as night." He says, letting go of my hair. He looks into my eyes. Okay, this guy is super suspicious! He totally fits the suspect's description. Friendly with the girls of the orphanage and likes young girls with brown eyes and black hair. This is suspect number one.

"Goro-san, w-" he interrupts me.

"Just Goro, please." He smiles.

"Goro... Um, why do you come to church?" I ask.

"To save my soul." He replies without hesitation.

"Oh."

"Well why do you come to church Mai?" He asks. I hesitate. Shit. I wasn't expecting him to return the question.

"Well... To pray." I say.

"To pray? Pray for what?" He asks. Why do I feel like I'm the one being interrogated?

"To pray that my parents are happy in heaven."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. No wonder you were hesitant. That is indeed personal."

"No, it's fine." The church bell rings, signaling that mass is starting.

"Well, I'll pray for your happiness. I'll pray for all of you lovely ladies." He smiles, then he leaves, taking a seat four rows behind us.

"Isn't he charming?" Chika asks.

"Yeah, a real ladies killer." I state. The pastor begins his speech and everyone listens to him, taking in every word. After an hour and a half of talking, he finally brings his speech to a close. I sigh. Finally! I could investigate. I look at Anna.

"Do you talk to every one here? Or just Goro and Hansuke?"

"Well, the only other two vampires we talk to are Livia and Hisao. They're talking over there." I look to see a vampire woman with long blonde hair, wearing a black formal dress, talking to a vampire man with short light brown hair, who's wearing a dark blue suit and tie.

"Why don't you talk to anyone else here? There's tons of people and you only talk to four?" I ask.

"Because they're the only ones that actually have conversations with us. Everyone else just greets us and leaves."

Hmm. The female vampire is definitely not the suspect. I'm 100% sure it was a man's voice in my dream, so she's scratched off the list. Could it be that Hisao guy? He doesn't look that suspicious, but I haven't met him directly so I can't be sure. Goro is definitely suspicious and Hansuke, well I haven't even talked to him yet. Time to be charming. I spot him in the same spot, reading the same black book. I stand in front of him.

"Hello. I'm Mai.. um I just got to the orphanage yesterday." I say. He looks up from his book.

"Oh, your the girl who was staring at me earlier." He says closing his book. I notice a black ring on his pinky.

"No, I mean yes, I was staring but it's not like I was trying to be a creep or anything... It's just um..."

"It's just?" He asks. A hint of a smile plays on his lips. It's just that I'm trying to see if you killed two girls and is about to kill another one? No! Of course I'm not telling him that! I'll use Chika!

"It's just... Well this girl I met said you were really cute and she pointed at you, so I was just... Seeing if what she said was true." Sorry Chika!

"And was it true?" Now he's smiling. My face is as red as a tomato and I could tell he's toying with me.

"Umm, look here mister! I came here to apologize for staring! Not for you to make fun of me! I didn't mean to stare... and I wanted to introduce myself..."

"Well that was quite the introduction Miss Mai. I'm Hansuke, Hansuke Ine." He offers me his hand.

"Mai Taniyama." I shake his hand.

"So What are you reading?" I ask pointing to the black book.

"My notes on an experience held a few days ago."

"Experiment? Are you a scientist?"

"Yes to both questions. I was trying to figure out why the experiment failed."

"What kind of experiment was it?" I ask. He smiles.

"You know curiosity killed the cat?"

"I don't remember myself being a cat." I state. His smile widens.

"Animal testing."

"What kind of animal?"

"Now that's a question I can't answer. I could lose my job for giving you that information."

"Oh, sorry."

Animal experiment? How weird. What is he experimenting? On an animal nonetheless. New shampoos? The sound of someone calling my name snaps me out of my thoughts. I see Anna waving at me, standing next to Livia and Hisao. I wave back.

"Got to go, my friend is calling me. Bye Goro." I say, walking towards Anna and the two vampires.

"Good bye Mai." He says.

"Mai this is Livia and Hisao. Hisao, Livia, this is Mai." Anna introduces us. How nice of Anna, she probably thought I wanted to make friends at mass. Which is understandable because I was asking her tons of questions about who she talks to.

"Hello Mai. Welcome to your new home." Livia says, shaking my hand. She has a soft voice.

"Thank you."

"Pleasure to meet you Mai." Hisao says shaking my hand. He has a deep voice, it has a soft ring to it though.

"The pleasure is mine." I say.

"So are you in school Mai?" Livia asks.

"Yes, my last year of high school."

"Ah, cherish this last year! You have prom coming up! Who are you going with?" Livia asks excitedly.

"Oh, um, I'm not going with anyone..." I say, scratching the back of my head.

"How interesting... Why wouldn't anyone want to bring a beautiful girl like you to prom?" Hisao asks. I blush. What is with these vampires? Flirting at church! Really?

"I.. Don't know.."

"I'd take you. Well, If I was in high school." Hisao smiles. Livia hits Hisao with her purse, reminding me of Ayako when she does so.

"Hisao! She's underage so watch what you say!" She glares at him. He just laughs softly and smiles at me. I watch as his eyes travel to my hair.

"Your black hair is beautiful." He states.

"Um. Thank you." I say. I feel tension in the air. Livia looks upset. Hisao is staring into my eyes. Anna looks uncomfortable.

"Well, Anna and I must go. I don't want to get scolded for lingering around the mass room. Goodbye. It was nice to meet you both." I say, taking Anna's arm and pulling her along with me.

"Goodbye." Hisao says while Livia waves.

"Talk about awkward!" Anna laughs.

"Tell me about it!"

"It's time for lunch, wanna grab a bite?" She asks, pointing toward the dining room.

"I'm actually not feeling too well. I'm gonna go lay down, sorry." I give her an apologetic smile.

"No it's fine! Feel better! I'll see you tomorrow at Mass!" She says, entering the dining hall.

"Thanks! See you!" I run upstairs to my room.

Who could it be? Goro? Hansuke? Hisao? I sigh and take my phone. I text Yasu.

"Quickly go to the mass room. Interview Goro, Hansuke, and Hisao. One of them could be the suspect." I text him. He texts me back almost immediately.

"Got it boss." He writes. I close my phone. Goro and Hisao were the most suspicious. But Hansuke, there was something off about him. I couldn't really put my finger on it. Maybe it's because he does experiments on animals? All of a sudden, I feel really tired. I lay back on my bed. I could use an afternoon nap. I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

_Dream World:_

I open my eyes to meet light blue eyes.

"You again." I say, getting up from the black floor.

"Well, hello to you too Mai." Dream Naru says, he pretends to look hurt. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that... I'm just a little frustrated. I want to save the third victim from dying, but I'm getting no where with the information I have. I didn't mean to take it out on you." I say.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help. I have something to show you." Dream Naru offers me his hand and I take it. The scenery changes automatically. We're in the back of the church and it's night time. A small park is in the back of the church. There are two swings, monkey bars and a blue slide with a sandbox on the bottom of the slide. There's the second victim, siting on a swing. I notice that her face is emotionless, however, tears are falling from her eyes. There's dark figure behind her. The figure sits down next to her.

"What's wrong?" The figure asks. She doesn't answer him. He stays quiet for a while.

"Do you want to leave this place?" He asks. The girl turns her face to him.

"Of course I do ! Who wouldn't? I can't stand another day here! There's nothing but rules rules rules. You can't do this you can't do that. Stop yelling, don't run, never hug a boy. I always somehow get in trouble and then everyone starts avoiding me because they're scared I'll get them in trouble too." She says.

"They don't understand you." He says.

"They don't. At all. It's not like I wanna break the rules. It's just that... I want to be free. I feel trapped here. Like I'm tied down to the church. I feel like I'll never be able to escape."

"What if I could help you escape?"

"How? The last time I ran away, they found me immediately."

"I have a house, in the woods that no one's ever seen. I could give it to you and you could be free."

"They will find me... They always do."

"No. They won't find you. I'll protect you." He says, offering his hand.

"Choose. Will you stay here, trapped forever. Or will you come with me and be free from your chains?" He asks. She thinks for a few seconds, then grabs his hand.

"I want to be free." She says, hope filling her eyes. The dark figure pulls her away from the back yard of the church and into the woods. We follow them. We pass the entrance to the hidden passage that leads to the church, going deeper into the woods. Finally, I see a small wooden cabin. They enter the cabin and we follow. Inside is a small fire place. A green couch sits across from the fire place. A table for two is inside the tiny kitchen to the left, a slightly open bathroom door is next to the kitchen, and there's a closed door to the right of the fire place, that most likely leads to a room. I watch as he shows her around. Then he finally gets to the closed door.

"This is your new room. Go ahead, go in." He smiles. She enters the room and we follow. She freezes at the sight of her new room. There's a bed with chains on each corner. She quickly turns to the dark figure.

"Um, I think I want to go back to the church..." She says. The dark figure walks into the room and locks the door behind him.

"You are home." He states.

"NO!" She screams and runs past him. He grabs her arm and pushes her on the bed. He holds both of her hands above her head as he sits on her stomach. He chains her left wrist to the top left side of the bed.

"No! Stop! Please let me go!" She screams. She can't move because she's just a human. The dark figure is a vampire, so he's ten times stronger than her. He chains her other wrist.

"Now you were just too easy to get. Much to my connivence I didn't even need to use my developing power on you. You're so easy to manipulate. Didn't Father Kimura say that Rebellious thinking of yours was going to get you in trouble?" He laughs, getting off of her stomach and going to the end of the bed. He grabs her left foot.

"Let me go!" She screams, kicking the dark figure with her free foot. Her hits doesn't effect him at all as he chains her ankle, then he grabs her free foot and chains it too. She screams and cries for help. The dark figure duck tapes her mouth shut.

"You're much prettier when your not screaming your lungs out." He says. Hair is covering her eyes and he gently pushes it out of her face.

"Your beautiful black hair is covering these beautiful honey brown eyes. Oh, you remind me so much of my wife, before I couldn't resist the urge to drink her blood anymore. Her blood was so delicious. It was so rich and creamy, like the color of your eyes." He says. The girl eyes are silently pleading, telling him not to kill her, but he just laughs.

"I know what you're thinking, but I was given this power for a reason; To make this power stronger and to take over the vampire throne. No hard feelings, but I need every ounce of your blood to make it happen." He says. He turns her head to the side, then bites her neck. He sucks her blood for about a minute, then lifts his head. His lips are covered in her blood. He takes a plain gold ring off his pinky and places it towards her bleeding neck. Suddenly, the ring starts absorbing her blood. I gasp in surprise and horror. The ring suddenly turns black and I watch as the girl passes out from lack of blood, then the dark figure puts the, now black, ring on his pinky.

"It's no fun when she's passed out." He sighs. Then he walks out of the room. I look at Dream Naru. What. The. Fuck. The scene changes back to the dark black place I always wake up to.

"The ring is called sânge ring. It's an ancient Romanian ring that absorbs blood and gives the person wearing it the power to control people. The more blood the ring absorbs, the more powerful the control over people gets." Dream Naru explains. I've seen that ring somewhere before... Then it hits me.

"Naru! I need to wake up. Now!" I say panicky. He smiles.

"Bye Mai." Then he disappears and I feel the familiar tug of me waking up.

_End of Dream_

**_Get ready for the next chapter! Thank you for reading! ~ Moonlinny ❤️_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dear my beloved readers, _**

**_Thank you for the wonderful reviews once again. Here's chapter 5! Enjoy ㈴1㈳3_****_  
_**

**_With lots of love, ~ Moonlinny ❤️_**

_Chapter 5: Case Closed._

**MAI'S POV **

I wake up, and scramble off my bed. I pull out my duffle bag from underneath the bed and grab my dagger, hiding it in my boot. My top priority right now is saving the girl, Sakura. I grab my phone and run out of my room and down the stairs. A strong hand grabs me, tugging me back.

"Where are you rushing off to?" A cold familiar voice asks. I meet blue eyes.

"That's none of your concern." I snatch my arm back and continue down the stairs. I don't have time to chat. I notice he's following me, but I don't care. I go into the basement and lock the door before he could enter. He would just get in my way if he follows me.

"Mai! Open up!" He bangs on the door, but I ignore him. I quickly rip off the floor boards and run down the stairs and through the tunnel as fast as I could. I run up the stairs and push open the wooden square door. I run while dialing Yasu's number. He picks up on the first ring.

"Yasu, track my location from my phone, I'll leave it on for you. I found the third victim's location, I'm heading there now."

"Mai! Don't go there alone! I'm coming now with the gang just-" I cut him off.

"There's not enough time for that!" I say.

"Wait!-" I hang up the phone, put it on silent, and stuff it in my left boot since my dagger's in my right boot. The small cabin comes into view. I go around the cabin, looking for the small window that shows the inside of the room.

When I find it, I look around to make sure no one is in the room. I look to see if the girl is breathing, when I see her chest slightly moving up and down, I sigh in relief. I push the window up, but it's locked. I take a small bobby pin that I always hide in my hair and push it up the small space between the window. After a few seconds with fumbling the pin, the window unlocks and I push it up and quietly slip in.

I go over to the girl and she tries to speak but her mouth is covered with duck tape. I put my index finger to my lips and she quiets immediately. I start pick locking the chains on her wrists. Then I pick lock the chains on her ankles.

"Slowly get off the bed." I mouth to her. She nods. She tries her best not to make sounds while she comes off the bed. When she stands, her legs give away and I catch her from falling. She must be exhausted and I'm pretty sure she'll need a blood transfusion because she looks like she's lost a lot of weight. Dark circles are under her eyes, her eyes are red, probably from crying, and her neck has two lines of dried blood that leads to her pink blouse.

I balance her to stand on her two feet, then I put my arm under hers and support half of her weight as we slowly walk back to the window. I let her go first, and she goes out of the window and waits for me as she leans against the cabin for support. I quickly go out of the window and close it. I let her put her arm around my shoulder and we walk into the forest as fast as we could. After I know we're pretty far from the house, I let her sit on a fallen tree to rest. I slowly take the duck tape off of her mouth. She winces.

"Sorry Sakura. My name is Mai Taniyama. I'm the leader of a vampire hunting team called Artemis. Your church called us to stop the vampire that's terrorizing the church." I explain to her.

"Thank you.. For helping me... Thank you so much..." She says, her voice sounds dry and she holds back tears. I hug her.

"It's okay, you're safe now. I have to quickly get you back to the church, before the vampire finds out you're missing." She nods. When I grab her, I hear a snap of a twig behind me. I quickly turn around and brown eyes meet red eyes.

"Ah... So it was you Mai.. You helped my little test bunny escape." He says. I stand in front of Sakura, shielding her body with mine.

"Hansuke, if you stop now, I won't kill you. You'll just be arrested and will face the wrath of the vampire court." I say. He grins.

"That will never happen. What can a puny little human like you do? I'll snap your neck and feed your blood to the ring as well. You just made it easier for me to gain more power." He says. He walks slowly toward us.

"Sakura, stay back, I'll handle this." I say, I start walking towards him, then I suddenly freeze, and I can't move. Shit. I forgot, the ring. I fight against the power, but it's useless. Hansuke smiles, walks past me and walks toward Sakura.

"No! Stay away! Help! Mai!" She screams as he gets closer and closer to her. Suddenly, something in me cracks, and I push out the power. My eyes turn red as I use my vampire power. In the blink of an eye, I grab Hansuke's arm just before he could touch her. I throw him against the tree. Before he could get up, I'm already in front of him. I punch him in his jaw and send him flying. In a millisecond I'm in front of him again, but before I could hit him, he grabs a huge rock and slams it against my face. He kicks me in my face and sends me flying, I hit a tree and the tree falls over. I touch my face, damn. That was a hard kick. I get up just in time, because he arrives in front of me.

"How disgusting. You're nothing but a dhampir*. A failed experiment. An outcast in this world. I'll do the honor and get rid of a pitiful creature like you." He says with obvious disgust. I smile and wipe the blood off my lip with the back of my hand. **  
**

"You? Kill me? What kind of joke is that? I'm stronger than you think." I smirk.

His face turns red with anger and he charges toward me. He throws a punch and I dodge it and upper cut him on his chin, I hear his jaw snap and I ground house kick him on the side of his face, which sends him flying into a tree. The tree falls over, along with him. He recovers quickly and charges toward me again. He throws a powerful kick, and I dodge it. He fakes a punch with his left arm and grabs my neck with his right. He pushes me against a tree. My hands are on the hand that's choking me. He lifts me up in the air, against the tree, applying more pressure on my neck. I cough as my lungs scream for air.

I kick him in his private part as hard as I can and he let's go. I breath in air and quickly take out the small dagger from my boot.

"Hansuke!" I scream as I jump in the air. He looks up just in time for me to land on him, pushing the dagger into his heart. His eyes widen as I twist the dagger, feeling his heart being punctured by my dagger. He let's out a scream.

"NO! This is impossible! I can't die! I was suppose to take over the throne! I couldn't have been killed by a mere dhampir!"

"See you in hell." I smirk as he burns up, his fire orange like it's suppose to be, then he turns to ashes. I think I forgot to mention how the fire works. If you're a vampire, born into vampire royalty, when you are killed, or when you die, your fire is blue. But if you're not royalty and you're just a regular vampire, when you die or when you are killed, your fire is orange. It's pretty simple. I turn off my vampire powers, my red eyes turning back to honey brown. I wipe the dagger on my now ruined dress and put the dagger back into my boot. I grab the ring in the pile of ashes, stuff it in my boot, and run back to where Sakura is. Yasu is there with the gang. Ayako and Monk are comforting Sakura and Yasu walks up to me.

"I was just about to look for you... You look like shit. In a good way."

"Thanks for the compliment." I smile sarcastically at him.

"I'm assuming Hansuke is dead?" He asks and I nod. I hear people coming toward us. A few seconds later, Naru, Lin and Misako are in front of us. Naru glares at me.

"What the hell is going on?" He demands.

"You're pretty slow for the leader of London's top vampire hunting team." I smirk. He glares and I sigh.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Mai Taniyama. Leader of Japan's top vampire hunting team, also called Artemis." I give them a quick bow.

"It makes sense now. You were a little too active for being a new orphan." Lin says. I'm always surprised when this man speaks. Masako sticks her nose up in the air and crosses her arms, ignoring me. Naru's eyes slightly widen in surprise before they go back to being cold and emotionless.

"Isn't she a clever one? It was her idea to go undercover." Yasu smiles, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Mai, I'm loving your look, but isn't it a little inappropriate? I'm getting a little jealous that there are other men looking at you." He whispers in my ear. I look at him confused then look down at my dress. My light blue dress is torn on the left side of my thigh, all the way up to my panties, though thankfully my panties aren't showing. The dress is torn at my stomach, showing my bully button. The dress is also torn where my breasts are, showing a little bit of my black bra and one of the straps of the dress is hanging off my shoulder. I blush, embarrassed, turning as red as an apple. I hide behind Yasu and he chuckles. He takes off his black leather jacket and puts it on me. It's extremely big on me, so it covers my whole dress.

"Thanks." I mumble, zipping up the leather jacket. He grins.

"How did you manage to kill the vampire? You're just a human girl." Naru asks. I can tell it's taking a long time for him to process it.

"I've been training to kill vampires since I was five. All I have to do is avoid getting hit and stick a dagger into the vampire's heart. It's pretty easy." I say.

"That's nearly impossible. The only humans that can kill vampires are men who can take broken bones and have lots of physically strength, which aren't many. I've never heard of a mere human girl killing a vampire before."

"Look Naru. Just accept it. I'm stronger than you think. Smarter than you think. And I was ten steps ahead of you in the case. And yes, I am human and I am a girl. Are you sexist or something?" I say, starting to get angry. Naru opens his mouth but Sakura's voice interrupts him.

"Mai! Could you come here for a sec?" She says. I glare at Naru before going to Sakura.

"Yes?" I ask politely.

"Can I borrow your phone for a second?" She asks. I give her a confused look, but hand my phone to her. She types something in my notes.

_I know you're human, but only part human right?_

I look at her. Shit. She knows my secret.

"How do you know?" I say out loud.

_Your eyes turned red and you were powerful. Too powerful for a human.. But Powerful enough to be a vampire... Don't worry. I'll take your secret to the grave. You did save my life. Thank you._

"You promise?" I ask sticking out my pinky. She takes my pinky in hers.

"I promise." She smiles at me.

"Thank you Sakura." I smile back at her. I having a feeling I could trust her. She hands me back my phone and I put it back in my boot and walk back to Yasu. He raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question our conversation.

"Call the Clean up crew and tell them the location. Let's take back Sakura and pack up." I tell Yasu. He nods and takes out his phone. Naru just stands there, watching me quietly. I ignore him and we all head back to the church.

_Back at the Church_

After the ambulance took Sakura, I broke the ring in four pieces. I dug holes and buried it in different locations around the woods, then I burned one of the pieces. When I got back to the church, I started packing my clothes in my black duffle bag. Mary watches me quietly. I'm wearing blue skinny jeans, my black combat boots and a black tank top with my black leather jacket.

"Thanks for saving Sakura... But do you really have to go Mai? I'm really going to miss you." She says, her green eyes look sad. I zip up my black duffle bag after stuffing my brown teddy bear in it.

"Mary. This isn't good bye forever. I can't stay here, I'm not a orphan anymore, I can take care of myself. And I have to help other people who are being hurt by vampires. Don't you agree?" I ask. She thinks for a minute then sighs.

"Yes... But do you promise to visit? Or at least call?" She asks.

"Of course! I promise. I wouldn't ever forget about a cute little sister like you!" I say pinching her nose playfully.

"Okay! I believe you!" She smiles and hugs me tightly. I hug her back. We let go of our embrace and I grab my duffle bag.

"I'll walk you down." She says. I nod. Everyone is in front of the church. Lin is putting bags in the back of a black van. Naru is leaning against the van and Misako is silently beside him. Monk, Yasu and Ayako are talking to John.

"Late as always Mai. We were suppose to leave thirty minutes ago." Yasu states when he sees me.

"Shut up. I was packing my things. Here, put this in your trunk for me." I say handing him my duffle bag.

"What do I get in return? Let's see.. How about a kiss?" He asks, grinning.

"Maybe when we get home I'll let you kiss my knuckles." I glare at him. He chuckles and puts my bag in the truck of his black 2013 sedan 650 BMW. He suddenly throws a me a pair of keys and I catch it.

"I brought you your bike. I figured you would want to ride it after the case." He says, smiling.

"No. Way." I click the button and hear my motorcycle beep. I notice my 2014 black Suzuki Gxsr 1000 parked a few feet away. It was a Christmas gift from Peter.

"Wow Yasu. For your thoughtfulness, I'll take you out for dinner tonight. You scored some points." I smile.

"Do I have a chance of getting a kiss?"

"You're pushing your luck." I say. He laughs.

"Mai. Thank you. You really helped me a ton on this case." John says.

"Hey, what are friends for, John? I'll always help you, don't ever hesitate to ask." I smile warmly at him.

"The same goes for you. Don't hesitate to ask me for help either." John smiles kindly.

"Call me when you wanna hang out. I was thinking, let's all go to dinner next week, or maybe even catch a movie. It'll be fun." I say.

"Definitely." He says. I look down to meet green eyes.

"Don't forget to call!" Mary says, hugging me.

"I won't. I'll probably take you and Sakura out for some ice cream after she recovers, how does that sound?"

"Awesome!" She smiles brightly at me. Then she waves goodbye and grabs John's hand. They say goodbye to everyone else and go into the church. The sun is setting as I walk up to Naru, Lin, and Masako.

"Well, it was nice working with you, in a way..." I don't really know what to say because I was undercover and really didn't work with them. Lin shakes my hand.

"Until next time, Ms. Tanyiama." He says, emotionless. I smile and nod.

"You did well. Mai. You fooled me. See you around." Naru says. He shakes my hand quickly then goes into the passenger seat of the van. Lin gives me a 'sorry about him' look and goes into the Driver's seat. Did Naru actually compliment me? I would have never expected that. Since his Ego is bigger than this world. That's so unlike him. I look at him through the side mirror of the van, surprised and confused. That guy is full of mysteries.

"Bye Masako." I say. I don't wait for an answer because I know she's too stuck up to give me one. I go to my motorcycle, start it up, and zoom pass Yasu's car and Lin's van.

I hope I get to see Naru again.

_***Dhampir: a person who's half-human half-vampire.**_

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Please Review! I'll have another chapter up in a couple of days! Have a great Thursday!㈵6㈵6㈵6 ❤️❤️❤️**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Are you ready? Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy! _**

**MAI'S POV**

_Chapter 6: Two unexpected meetings in one day._

My alarm clock goes off, an ear piercing sound comes from it, causing it to surprise me and make me fall off my full sized bed.

"Ouch.." I say as I get up from the floor. Weird. That sound doesn't come on unless I'm ...

"LATE!" I scream. I run to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I quickly put on my school uniform skirt and shirt. How could I have not heard the other four alarms before this one? Yasu somehow worked his magic and made my alarm clock make that sound 20 minutes before class starts. He knows me too well. I slide on my black thigh highs and combat boots. Just in case, I strap my dagger to my thigh, my skirt is short, but just long enough to cover it. I grab my motorcycle keys, book bag, and phone before running out of my apartment.

I get honked at by multiple cars and trucks as I zoom pass them on my motorcycle. When I see my school come into view I sigh in relief. I skeet to a stop and park at the back of the school, because students aren't allowed to have cars or motorcycles in school grounds, not even in school parking! I hop over the back gate and run towards the building. I stop when I hear voices. I look around but don't see anyone. I quietly go back to the tree I just passed and spot two students behind the tree.

"Kaneko... Stop it. What if someone sees?" A girl voice asks.

"Shhh Ayumi. Don't worry, no one will find us." Kaneko says, he kisses her lips softly. Kaneko is a third year like me. He's our school idol. He is tall, with blonde hair and red eyes. Not only is he devilishly handsome, he's also really smart and athletic and he gets along with everyone... except me of course. I hate guys who play with girl's feelings, and he's an expert at it. I'm about to walk away but I notice that Kaneko's fangs start to pop out. He's about to dig his fangs in Ayumi's neck, so I quickly press my dagger on his neck.

"Sorry, but you were too late for breakfast." I hiss at him. Ayumi screams when she notices I have a dagger to Kaneko's throat.

"Get lost. Don't you ever speak of this incident again. Act like it never happened. Do you understand Ayumi?" I say.

"Y-yes!" She says, then she runs off to the building.

"You always interfere when I'm getting to the good part Mai." He sighs. I press the dagger a little harder against his neck.

"Drinking a human's blood on school grounds is illegal. That's a serious offensive." I say.

"So is bringing a weapon on school grounds, but I'm not complaining." He says casually. I sigh and strap my dagger back against my thigh.

"Next time I see you try that, I won't hesitate to kill you." I glare at him.

"I look forward to it. It's been a while since I last played with you." He grins. He throws his book bag over his shoulder.

"Ciao." He says while walking away from me. UGHHHH. That dude seriously erks me! I walk to class. There's no point in rushing anymore, the last bell just rang. Signaling that I'm officially late.

I'm in English class when an accounment interrepts our learning.

"Mai Taniyama please report to the conference room. Mai Taniyama please report to the conference room."

Everyone stares at me.

"That's weird. You never get called to the conference room unless you're in trouble, and you're never in trouble..." One of my class mates say. I shrug my shoulders, pack up my things and head to the conference room. Great. Did that Ayumi girl tell the principal? This is gonna be hard to explain... She saw me pressing a dagger to Kaneko's neck. I sigh. I open the conference room door.

"Mai." A familiar warm voice calls my name. I light up immediately.

"Peter!" I run and embrace him in a hug.

"I've missed you!" I say, smiling up at him. He smiles softly at me, then we let go of our embrace. Peter is the same as always, tall, black hair, red eyes, in a black suit and tie. Considering our huge age difference I still consider him as my childhood friend, sort of. I'm 17 years old and he's 34 years old. I guess you could say he's like a big brother, or like an uncle...

"You're early. I thought you weren't suppose to come back till next week."

"Finished the case early. Plus I needed to talk to you. In person about something important."

"What's so important?" I ask.

"I just wanted you to know as soon as possible. I've decided to combine Artemis with another group that recently moved to Japan. I know the father of the leader of this group and he agreed. We both think both groups need to learn how to rely on your teammates. Team effort will make you more stronger."

"Peter! Seriously? I don't want you merging another team with mine. We're perfectly fine the way we are. We're a strong team. We solved a case a couple of weeks ago without anyone's help. We-"

"Mai. You're wrong. The team didn't solve the case. You did. You took on the vampire by yourself. I've seen all the reports. You didn't even wait for back up. Mai Remember. You are a human girl! That's all you are. Act like it. If anyone so much as thinks for a second that you're not, your off the team and you're moving to Kyoto."

"I'll try to make a group effort. I won't go chasing vampires by myself. Not a single soul will know I'm only half human. I promise! Just don't merge my team with another. Please."

"I'm sorry Mai, but it's already been decided. It was a hard decision for me to make... Trust me it was hard. This new team, meaning both your team and the other, can't have two team leaders. Therefore, until you can prove yourself, your title as team leader will be abolished. The team leader of the other team will be the leader of the new team."

I was hurt, shocked, and completely speechless. I'm not team leader anymore? Peter puts his hand on my shoulder, I shake it off. He sighs and runs his fingers through black his hair.

"You'll meet the group at your favorite restaurant, Park Hyatt, tonight at 8 pm. I know you love their views. There will be a limousine that will pick your group up first, then you at 7:30pm. The other team will be there at table 10 before you all arrive at 8... Everything is already paid for, so order whatever you want."

"Is that all?" I ask, not looking at him.

"Mai..." I don't respond. He walks up to me and kisses my forehead.

"Mai, I'm sorry. But you're attracting too much attention, and the last thing I need is for your group to find out you're half vampire. What if they find out and the vampires, Miss Matsuzaki and Mister Takigawa, are apart of the vampire rebellion?"

"You don't know them! They're not like that! They're like my family..."

"What if someone else finds out? Like your client? Or a classmate? Mai you're not being cautious and it's worrying me. I don't want to hurt you and I know this is hurting you, but please you have to understand, this is for the better, for your protection. Please just bear with me. This is only temporarily. It's only for one year. That's it. Then you can have your position as leader back and you can have your team back. Just go to dinner, dance, talk to them, have fun tonight. Get to know them. Give them a chance." Peter says.

I can't think of how to change his mind because he sounds pretty set on this idea. I sigh.

"...okay."

"I'll make it up to you. I promise. Remember Mai. Team work! I'll call you later." He says, kissing me on my cheek and then he leaves.

"...well welcome home..." I whisper to myself.

The rest of the school day was boring as usual. Kaneko suddenly has interest in me because he's been staring at me all day for no reason. It's creeping me out. He hates me. I hate him. Wtf is going on? Why he hates me? Because he thought he could play with my feelings.

_Two years ago: Freshman year_

"You're Mai, right?" Kaneko smiles kindly at me. I almost faint when I see the most hottest freshman talking to me.

"Uh-um.. Yeah..." I stammer.

"You're really cute you know." His red eyes never leave mine. My face turns red in embarrassment.

"Oh um thank.. You?" To be honest, when it comes to talking to cute boys, I'm a complete failure at doing so. I get nervous, I stutter and I blush easily.

"Can you meet me on the roof after school? I have to tell you something." He says. Omg. A confession? No way! Don't get cocky Mai, maybe he just wants to be your friend.

"Sure!" I smile brightly at him. He says bye and goes to his class. The whole entire day I can't stop thinking about him. His smile. His soft voice. His gently eyes. The last bell of the day rings. School is over. I throw my things in my book bag and run up the stairs to the roof.

I try to calm the butterflies in my stomach. I push open the door and I smile as Kaneko comes into view. Gosh, he's gorgeous. The look in his eye changes as he walks up to me. His eyes turn from soft to seductive. He grabs my waist tightly and pulls my body into his.

"Whoa!" I say, falling into his arms.

"Yeah, whoa.."Kaneko says, his voice is full of desire. He leans toward me. His lips are an inch away from mine when I push him off me.

"What's wrong?" He says. He lifts my chin up with his finger. I'd be damned if I let a player like this take my first kiss.

"Just what the hell are you doing? Why are you trying to kiss me? We just meet." I ask, slapping his hand away.

"I think you're cute." he says, then he leans down again. I brush past him.

"You're a loser." I say walking toward the door of the roof. He grabs my hand, I stop and look back at him.

"Do you have any idea who I am? My father practically owns Japan. What girl wouldn't want to be with me?" He smiles.

"You're nothing but a stupid vampire who uses his looks and family name to get girls. Sorry, but I don't like you enough to kiss you. So let me go, or I'll make you." I say.

"Not until I get my kiss." He smirks. I smile, he's messing with the wrong girl. He's behind me, my back to his front. I pull his hand over my shoulder and flip him over me. He lands on his back, hard.

"Are you happy now? Your back got to kiss the floor." I smirk at him and walk out the door, away from the roof. After that I ignored his presence and I never spoke to him again. I guess he did the same and got every girl in the school to fall for him, except me of course.

_Present_

When I got home from school, two boxes were laying on my bed. One box had a beautiful deep red long evening gown. In the other box, there were six inch red heels. A note lies on top of my bed next to the open boxes.

_A gift for my most precious girl. I'm positive you'll like the new additions to the team. Have fun tonight.~Peter_

I take a shower and put on the gown, which is a perfect fit. The gown was tight on my upper body, but was puffy from my waist down. The straps hung off my shoulders and my back was exposed. I do my hair, leaving it down in soft curls. I put on my diamond stud earrings and heart necklace, the necklace was a gift from my mother on my fifth birthday. Once I grab my hand purse, the door bell rings. I look at my clock, 7:30 pm on the dot. I open the door to see a handsome Yasu. His hair is brushed back, he's wearing a black tuxedo and cute black bow tie. He flashes his white teeth at me.

"You look exquisite." He says.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I smile at him.

He offers me his arm and I take it, along with my house keys and some pocket cash and of course my dagger, you're never too careful!

I get into the black limo. Monk has his light brown long hair brushed back and he's also wearing a black tuxedo with a black bow tie. Ayako is wearing a pink long strapless sweetheart neckline dress that splits on her right thigh, showing her matching pink heels and her leg. Her pink hair is up in a cute bun and the dress hugs her body, showing off her curves.

"Mai, you look gorgeous darling." Ayako says.

"Thank you, so do you."

"John, glad you could make it." I smile when I spot the blonde haired boy. His blue eyes wrinkle at the end when he smiles. He's also wearing a black tuxedo and bow tie with his hair brushed back.

"You look lovely Mai." John says.

"And you look dashing John." I smile at him.

"Yasu, I see you staring at my daughter, avert your eyes or I'll avert them for you." Monk threatens.

"Monk darling, you know I only have eyes for you." Yasu says, fluttering his eye lashes at Monk.

We all laugh, accept Monk who calls Yasu creepy, as Yasu and I get into the limo. Within 30 minutes we're at the Park Hyatt restaurant. Monk takes Ayako's arm. At first she hesitates, then she gives in and leaves their arms intwined. I link my arms together with John and Yasu. John's on my right while Yasu's on my left. We go up to the 40th floor, where the restaurant is located. The host takes us towards our table. I spot three people sitting with their backs to us at our table. I sigh as I walk up to the table. Blue eyes meet my honey brown eyes.

"N-Naru?"

_**Mwahahaha! Lol! Next chapter will be up soon guys! Love you all! Don't forget to review! ㈳3**_

_**P.S. Park Hyatt is an actual restaurant in Tokyo, (it's a restaurant in a huge hotel) in case you guys didn't know. I also heard it was one of the best with amazing views, great food, and great wine! ㇴ4ㇲ4ㇰ4㇯5㇯7ㇱ7ㇰ3ㇱ8㇯3㇯6ㇱ4ㇰ8ㇰ7**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys! Sorry about chapter 7! I put up a 'testing chapter' because my internet kept freezing and I wanted to see if it would let me upload chapters! Turns out it was just a couple of buffs and I don't have to call the internet company! Yay! Sorry for the confusion. However, here's the real chapter 7, enjoy. ~ Moonlinny ❤️_**

_Chapter 7: Dancing and unknown feelings._

**MAI'S POV**

"N-Naru?" I hold in a breath when we meet eyes. He looks amazing, tuxedos and bow ties go well with his blue eyes and black hair. His face, is as serious as ever, but I can spot a little amusement in his eyes. He looks like a prince out of a fairy tale...

"Good evening Mai. Judging from your expression, I'm guessing your guardian didn't specify on who would be taking over your team." He says.

"Now you have to obey Naru's rules. Like a good little kitty." Masako smirks. She's not wearing a kimono, which surprises me. Instead, she's wearing a short violet dress, it's simple, but elegant and it shows off her flawless legs. She's wearing black high heels and has a matching black hand bag. I roll my eyes and ignore her. Lin is wearing a tux and a bow tie too, he looks super handsome.

"Good evening Naru, Lin, and Masako. You're right, I wasn't aware that you were the person Peter was talking about. But it can't be undone, so might as well accept it right?" I sit down next to Naru, while the rest of the team follows. Today is just full of surprises. Yasu sits next to me, Ayako sits next to Yasu, Monk sits next to Ayako, and John is in between Monk and Lin. The table is circular and fits everyone, a white table cloth covers the table, and right across from me is the beautiful view of Tokyo. The lights look like tiny stars that decorate the city. I could never get tired of this view. The groups ask each other questions, while I get lost in the city lights.

"Earth to Mai!" Yasu says. I blink a couple of times and look at Yasu.

"Huh?"

"Naru asked you a question. He asked why you wanted to become a vampire hunter." Yasu says.

"Oh.. Um.." Everyone stares at me. No one knows my past, not even my own team members, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them a little...

"Well, when I was five a few vampires broke into my house in the middle of the night... The vampires slaughtered my parents right in front of me and there was nothing I could do. I was a child. I was scared. Right before the vampires were going to kill me too, my father's friend, Peter, came and killed them. The house was already on fire, so he quickly took me out of the house before it burned to the ground. He took me in and raised me as his own. He was a vampire hunter and after that experience, a couple of months later, I told him I wanted to be a vampire hunter. Since then, he trained me everyday up until now and I grew incredibly strong over the years. Now here I am." Everyone is silent.

"Mai... That's terrible... I'm sorry..." Ayako says. I notice my eyes start to get watery so I stand up.

"Excuse me." I say, leaving the table. Once I get to the ladies room, I splash my face with cold water. Calm down Mai, I tell myself. I take a few deep breaths and dry my face. I practice smiling in the mirror for a few minutes and when I think I'm ready, I come out of the bathroom. When I get to the table, Yasu stands up and bows.

"May I have this dance?" He asks, smiling. I smile, he knows how to cheer me up. I love dancing.

"Of course." I say taking his hand. He spins me around and I laugh as we go to the center of the huge room while ball room dancing music plays. Other people are dancing elegantly with their partners, but others watch as me and Yasu glide through the dance floor with ease. Dancing is fun, and as Yasu spins me, a strong hand steals me away from him. I look up to see blue eyes.

"Naru?" I say, surprised. Naru spins me and we dance to the music. Every step we take is perfect, and somehow we take over the dance floor. Everyone has stopped dancing to watch us, even the workers are watching as we dance in perfect union to the music. Naru's blue eyes never leave mine as we dance. His eyes are wiped of all emotions, so I can't tell what he's thinking. We just stare at each other silently. Neither of us smile, nor speaks, we just dance elegantly with perfection. When the song comes to an end we stop. However, our position and eyes stay in place. The whole room is quiet, then a few seconds later, a roar of applause fills the room. We snap out of our trance and I let go of Naru, I smile and thank the crowd and we both return to our seats. Yasu is smiling widely at me, however I ignore him.

What in the world was that? I try my best not to sneak a peak at Naru. I felt like I was trapped in his eyes and I couldn't escape... It was like electricity between us. I've never felt something like that before. It was a weird feeling. I lose to myself and look at Naru, he's talking to Lin. I guess he feels my stare because he looks at me. Our eyes meet and my heart starts racing.

"Mai, I know I'm handsome but it's rude to stare." He states. I feel a blush creep up my cheeks and I look away. Why am I acting weird? Usually I'd have a comeback. I meet eyes with Yasu and he raises an eyebrow. I look away from him and I stare out the window, watching the lights of the city. What's wrong with me? A voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Naru? Would you like to dance?" Masako asks sweetly. I look at Naru, he sighs, but he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. They dance together, gliding through the room. They look perfect together. Masako and I meet eyes. She leans closer to Naru and puts her head on his shoulders. She smirks at me. My heart clenches. What is this feeling? I've never felt this before either. I look away and turn back to the table. I talk to my group and we joke around like always. I look at Lin. He's quiet, all he does is watch, but he never engages in the conversation.

"Lin what do you do for fun?" I ask suddenly. He looks at me but doesn't reply.

"Um... Okay, so what exactly do you do in Naru's team? Like what's your job?" He just stares at me. A thought flashes in my head. Lin barely says anything... Maybe he doesn't like us? He only talks to Naru and barely talks to me or my group.

"Do you hate me Lin?" I ask.

"I dislike Japanese people because of the past conflicts Japan has had with China." He finally says. I forgot, he's Chinese... So he hates Japanese people? That means he hates me because I'm Japanese?

"You should forget the past and move on. If you hate me, it should be because you hate me as an individual. Not because I'm Japanese." I say. Then something unexpected happens, he smiles. Lin actually smiles! He smiles softly for a few seconds, then the smile fades and he speaks.

"A long time ago, someone told me exactly the same words." He states. I smile at him and he goes back to his quiet, observing self.

Masako and Naru come back from dancing, Naru looks exhausted as he sits down next to me. The waiter comes by. He stops in front of our table and smiles. He has blue eyes and brown hair, he's tall and he's holding a pen and a pad.

"Hello, my name is Luke and I'll be your server tonight. What would you like to order?" He asks. Luke's cute, and I blush when I notice he's waiting for me to speak.

"Oh, um, can I have two orders of Shrimp Tempura rolls? And a glass of water?" I ask.

"Of course, you can have anything you want beautiful." He smiles. I blush as we stare at each other. Someone clears their throat and I look away. Luke is totally hitting on me and he doesn't care who's watching. Everyone else orders their food and Ayako looks at me.

"Girl! He is cute! And he's into you! You should give him your number!" Ayako squeals delightfully.

"No way! He's not into me. It was just a compliment." I say, my face getting redder by the minute.

I ignore everyone as they all joke around about me and Luke. Naru and Lin are quiet, and Masako has a smile on her face. Luke comes back with my order first.

"Enjoy sweetheart." He winks at me. I blush deeply and I look at Naru. I notice him glaring at Luke. I swear, that kid glares at everyone for no reason. Then I eat my sushi as Luke brings everyone else's orders.

"Mmm, soooo good!" I say with my mouth full.

"Have you ever been taught manners?" Naru asks, a slight tease in his voice.

"Have you ever been taught to shut up and enjoy this wonderful food?!" I say, swallowing my food. When I finish my food and water, I'm super full. Luke takes away our empty dishes.

"It's time to talk about the merge." Naru says, serious. I look at him and sit up straight.

"Fine. Let's throw everything on the table. My team members aren't the office type. They have other jobs to do. So I only call them when I've accepted a case. My job is to basically interview potential clients and accept or decline cases. I don't have an office, so I usually meet up with the clients at a café or diner." I explain.

"Here's whats going to happen. Mai, from now on you are my assistant. Your-"

"Excuse me? Your assistant? I'm sorry but there's no way in hell I'm doing that." I interrupt him.

"That's exactly what you are going to do. You know why? Because I'm your boss now and it's my signature on your paycheck. I don't care if you like it or not. You are my assistant. That's how it's going to be. You will be at the office straight after school and then leave at 9 pm when the office closes. You will answer phone calls and make appointments with potential clients. Since your other team mates have jobs, I'll only call them when I need them on a case. Any questions?" He states.

For the second time that day, I'm speechless and I don't have a comeback for Naru. He completely shut me down without hesitation.

"Good. Mai you start tomorrow. Mai will call all of you if I accepted a case. That's all." He dismisses all of us in less than two minutes. What a quick team meeting. Naru is always straight to the point.

"What are we going to call ourselves? Our team name was Artemis, are we changing it?" Monk asks.

"We are called SVR. Shibuya Vampire Research." Naru states. He drinks his cup of tea, gracefully I might add. No one says a word. Everyone from my team is in thought, trying to let everything sink in. Luke comes by and hands me a napkin.

"Oh, thank you." I smile at him.

"No problem, enjoy the rest of your night." He smiles brightly at me, then leaves. I open the napkin to see there's writing on it with a black pen. It says 'Let's hang out sometime beautiful' and it says his name and number. I blush and then I feel eyes on me so I look up. Everyone is smiling at me, well everyone from my team is.

"What?" I say, trying to hide my blush.

"He gave you his number, didn't he?" Ayako grins.

"That's none of your business." I say, quickly throwing the napkin into my red hand bag.

"Are you going to call him? I'll get jealous you know." Yasu teases me. I ignore him. I take a pen from my handbag and grab a napkin on the table. I write my name and number on it and give it to Naru.

"Here, just text me the address to SVR. I'm a bit tired, so I'm leaving. Have a good night." I say after handing the napkin to Naru. I stand up.

"You guys can have the limo, Peter rented it for the night. I'm just going to take a taxi home." I tell the gang.

"Are you sure Mai?" John asks.

"Of course! I don't want to go home in a fancy car that fits ten people, so I'd rather take a normal taxi." I say.

"Well good night Mai." Yasu says. He gives me a hug.

"Night." I say to him. I exchange good byes with everyone.

I walk out the entrance of the restaurant and I press the elevator button. I wait in silence until I hear barely audible foot steps behind me. I turn to see Naru. For some reason my heart begins to pound rapidly against my chest as we meet eyes.

"Naru? Are you leaving too?" I ask. He shakes his head no and the elevator dings, and the doors open. We both step in and the elevator door closes. It's completely silent as we go down in the elevator. All I can hear is the sound of my heart pounding vigorously against my chest. I put my hand on my chest. Calm down Mai. What are you so nervous about?

"Does your chest hurt?" Naru suddenly speaks, which causes me to jump up in surprise.

"Oh, um, no..." I say. He stares me and I avoid his gaze. I look at the floor level... We only passed 17 floors so far. After three more floors, I couldn't take it anymore. I look up and meet his gaze. Those blue eyes trapped me. Again, I felt the same energy between us like when we were dancing. It's such an unfamiliar feeling. I don't really know how to describe it. I notice that Naru takes a step toward me. I'm just frozen in place, wondering what secrets lie behind those beautiful blue eyes. Again, he takes another slow step towards me. We're face to face, only about inches away from each other. My heart is about to burst from my chest. His eyes never leave mine, and neither of us speak.

Suddenly the elevator dings and the elevator door opens. I break our eye contact and look to see that we're on the first floor. We both walk out of the elevator and out of the building. There's a bunch of empty taxi's waiting for customers in front of the building. I open the door to the taxi in front of us. The driver is a chubby man in his 50's with black hair and brown eyes.

"Don't forget to text me the address." I tell him, getting into the back seat of the taxi. He nods and shuts the door for me.

"Have a good night Naru." I say. He doesn't reply, he just watches as the taxi driver and I pull away from the curb and drive off. His body gets smaller and smaller as we drive further away from him. I look ahead when I don't see him anymore. I sigh. I've been acting weird lately. I slap both of my cheeks at the same time softly. What is going on with you Mai? Pull yourself together! Maybe I'm acting weird because of the sudden change in the team. I mean I do hate that I'm not team leader, but I don't mind that Naru is now my boss. Yeah, it's probably the sudden change. Well, I'll adapt to it sooner or later.

We get to the front of my apartment building and I pay the taxi driver. He drives off and I take a deep breath. I freeze when I notice something. It's quiet. Too quiet. I look around, there's not one person in site. Not even a stray cat and there's always stray cats around. Something's off. I quickly take out my keys to the building and put the key in keyhole. Suddenly a wet cloth is pushed into my face, covering my mouth and nose. I gasp for air, then I notice it's chloroform. Shit! I can't breathe that stuff in or I'll go unconscious! I fight the strong hands that has me on a head lock. He's strong, he's probably a vampire. I elbow him in his side and he loosens his grip on me, which, gives me a chance. I flip him over and he lands on his back. His red eyes look surprised. He has brown hair and he's wearing jeans and a leather jacket, I don't recognize him. I hold both of his arms above his head and put my knee on his neck, holding him down. I look at my purse. My dagger! I punch the guy in his face and I throw myself at my purse. I quickly open it and take out my dagger.

"You're messing with the wrong girl." I say.

"No. You're the right girl. I have a feeling you are. I came to take you and confirm it. We've been looking for you to finish off the royal family." His voice is cold. My eyes widen in surprise. He runs to me, and I dodge his punch and kick him on the side of his stomach, causing him to fly into the dumpster across the street. Do you know how hard it is to fight in a long dress and six inch heels?! I walk up to him as he quickly gets up. This time he throws a roundhouse kick and I lean back as it passes my chin. I throw a punch but he blocks it. He tries to knee me in my stomach, but I block it, and I grab his arm and slam him against the wall. I quickly push the dagger into his chest. He gasps in pain.

"Who do you work for?" I hiss at him. He just smiles. I twist the dagger and let it poke his heart. He screams in pain.

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?!" I scream in his face. He doesn't say anything, he just stares at me with hateful red eyes.

"You should have died, along with your mother and father-" I interrupt him by pushing the dagger into his heart. He screams as he turns to flames, then ashes. I pick up my dagger and look around.

They know I'm alive and they know where I live. Shit. I quickly pick up my hand bag and keys. I open the building door and run up to my apartment. I grab my suitcase and pack up all my clothes and shoes and undergarments. I throw my picture frames and school stuff into the huge suitcase and zip it shut. I go under my bed and take out a small safe. I quickly open it and take out all the stacks of money, stuffing it in my handbag. I grab the pair of keys that are in the safe too. I turn on all the stove tops and I turn on the oven, leaving the oven door wide open. Then I grab my suitcase and run down the stairs. I walk to the street across from my building. I walk down the street passing by a few cars. I press the button on the keys I took from the safe.

A black sedan beeps and I run over to it. I put my huge suitcase in the back of the sedan. Then I go into the drivers seat and turn on the car, suddenly my third floor apartment explodes, flames come out of my three windows. A bunch of alarms from the cars go off and I drive off. Thank god Peter got me this car in case of emergencies. I live in Osaki, so I drive past all hotels in Osaki and I go to Uchisaiwaicho, which is about an hour and a half away from Osaki by train and 30 minutes by car when there's no traffic. I drive into a hotel called Daiichi Hotel Tokyo. I take out my suitcase, and give the valet the car keys. I take out a 10000 yen bill and give it to the valet ($100 usd). He thanks me, gets in the car and drives off.

The hotel's lobby is huge and so pretty. I check into a room, which is huge! It's probably bigger than my apartment and it has a living room with a huge flat screen. There's also a flat screen in my room. I lock the front door and suddenly the room is spinning. Great. I think I breathed in too much chloroform. I make it to the couch just on time because I fall on it and pass out.

_**Did you like it? I hope so! The part when Mai and Lin talk about why Lin hates Japanese people, I took that from the manga/anime. All rights go to the owner. Also don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter! Comment on it! With lots of love~ MOONLINNY ❤️❤️❤️**_

_**P.S. The Shrimp tempura roll is my favorite type of sushi. It's actually my favorite food. It's like heaven in your mouth. I freaking LOVE it more than anything! So anyone who wants to take me to dinner has to take me to a sushi bar/restaurant. Any one gonna take me? Any one? Any takers? No? Okay ㈎8㈵2㈷7**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I AM SOOOOOO SORRY STARDUST0786! I really do apologize for not updating when I said I was. I want to crawl in a hole and die for not updating sooner and for leaving you hanging like that. I'm sorry to everyone else as well for not updating for over two months. But here's chapter 8! Hope you like it!_**

My eyes remain closed as I hear the sound of foot steps. Wait. Footsteps? I hear the door knob to my hotel bedroom turn. Quickly, I force my eyes open and remain still on my bed, pretending to sleep. Did they find me already? That's impossible! I'm sure no one was following me last night. I slowly grab the dagger that's under my pillow. The footsteps get closer and closer, then stops in front of the bed. My back is facing the intruder, who's in front of the bed. I quickly swing my hand that's holding the dagger over, in an attempt to slice the unknown person in my hotel room. It's pitch black in the room, so I can barely see a thing. The person dodges my attack and I quickly get off the bed. I tackle the person to the ground and try to stab the person with my dagger. The person catches the dagger, his big hands cover mine, pushing the dagger away from himself. He somehow knocks the dagger out of my hands. The person flips me over and pins me to the floor. I can't move my hands, so I knee him in his private part. He let's me go almost instantly and I quickly stand up and get away from him. I grab the dagger on the floor and stand in a defense position. The person slowly stands up.

"Expect a deduction from your paycheck." The person in the dark says. I blink a couple of times.

"Naru?!" I say.

I quickly turn on the lamp and the room becomes visible. Naru's standing a few feet away from me, smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes.

"Why did you suddenly attack me?" He asks.

"I thought you were a burglar." I say, putting the dagger in my boot.

"Why are you here anyways? How did you find me?" I ask.

"You didn't show up to school or work. You weren't answering your phone either, so I tracked you down. Your phone has GPS. You should have taken out the battery if you didn't want to be found." He states.

I walk past him, out of the bedroom and into the living room. How did I get to the bed room? I stop to think for a few seconds. How did I get there... Oh yeah! The chloroform wore off after two hours. I woke up with a huge headache and took Advil pm then fell asleep on the bed. I look at the wall clock 9:48 pm, I slept practically the whole day.

"Your apartment exploded. It made the news. Did you leave tea boiling?" He smirks.

"That's not even funny." I glare at him.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, it sounds like something you'd do." He states. I sigh, he's right. I'd probably fall asleep with tea boiling. It wouldn't have been the first time... I pick up my phone, which is lying on the floor next to the couch. The left over rebellion aren't going to track me down and kill me... right? No way. I'm unbeatable.. that'd never happen.

"Well, I don't have time for your questions." I say. I dial Peter's number, he picks up on the second ring.

"Mai?" Peter's voice instantly erases the few negative thoughts I have.

"Red zone. I'm on the move." I say. I hear something smash in the background.

"Peter?! Are you alright?" I say into the phone. My heart stops.

"...yeah I'm good. I just dropped my tea cup when I heard red zone. Did you do everything we went over?" I sigh in relief.

"Yes. I'm currently at the back up hotel. Room 392."

"Stay put and stay alert. I'll be there in a few minutes." He says.

"One issue. I have GPS on my phone. My boss tracked me down because I didn't show up for work and he's now standing in front of me. What should I do?" I say. I can hear Peter sigh on the line.

"Stay put and stay alert. I'll deal with him when I get there." Peter says, then he ends the call.

"Red zone?"

"You shouldn't have looked for me." I say sighing. This guy is a pain in the ass. Naru's quiet for a few moments.

"... What really happened at your apartment?" He asks.

"..."

"Mai." His voice sounds annoyed and impatient. I don't answer him. The more he knows, the more in danger he'll be.

"You were right. I left the tea boiling before I left to the meeting last night. It exploded before I got home." I lie. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Oh really? Then may I ask why there's a suitcase full of clothes not even two feet away from you? If your apartment 'exploded' before you got there, why would you have all your clothes with you? You certainly didn't have a suitcase with you last night. I would have noticed a girl in a elegant dress carrying around a suitcase in a high class restaurant." His voice is cold and he looks slightly annoyed. Just when I'm about to speak, the hotel door opens and Peter walks in. I sigh in relief and run into his arms.

"Peter! I'm glad you're here! Took you long enough." I say into his chest.

"Sorry, I had to make a few calls. I'm glad you're safe." He says, petting my hair.

"Mr. Shibuya." Peter nods at Naru.

"Mr. Lyon." Naru nods back at him. Peter gently pushes me away from him and bows deeply at Naru.

"Peter?" I say, surprised.

"Sorry to get you involved in our family matters, Mr. Shibuya." Peter starts. Naru stays quiet, allowing Peter to continue.

"You see, there's been a fight for decades on who will receive my fortune when I pass away. However, I've decided to give everything I own to Mai and my family's very angry. They're greedy, money hungry people and they'll do anything to get me to change my mind. I'm sure Mai didn't want to you tell you the reason why her apartment exploded. Well, my little sister left me a message just after twelve telling me that my cousin planned on blowing up Mai's apartment to get my attention. Of course he didn't plan on hurting her. He knew she wasn't there and he just wanted to make a statement. So I called Mai and told her to take whatever she needs and to go to a hotel far away from her house and call me the next day. I'm sorry to have to dump all of our family issues on you."

Oh, he's good. Peter does have a huge fortune, he is a successful vampire hunter after all and to top it off, he owns two vampire hunting agencies. It's also true that everyone in his family are at each other throats for the fortune he will pass on. However there are roomers that Peter will give the fortune to his adopted child. Me. So his family despises me and tries sucking up to Peter to get on his good side. But they would never go as far as blowing up my apartment. It seems like something they would definitely do, but they're too afraid of Peter to even look my way. So this story is perfect. I can't believe how quickly he came up with this story, and how likely it is to happen.

Naru's quiet for a few moments. Then he clears his throat.

"I'm obviously intruding on a personal matter. Please excuse me. Mai, don't miss work tomorrow." He states without an inch of sincerity. He gives me one last glare before he finally leaves. We're both quiet for a few moments, making sure that Naru is gone.

"I've made a few calls. I got people working on the recent activity of the left over rebellion group. I want you to continue your daily routines. We don't want to raise any suspicions. Pretend nothing ever happened. If someone asks about your apartment, say it was a gas leak and you're lucky you went out that night. I'll get to the bottom of this. I promise." Peter says in a low steady voice. I nod.

"Okay." I say. I'm not scared. I trust Peter with my life. I'm glad I don't have to do anything but what I did yesterday. Peter always makes sure that I'm comfortable, safe, and tries to keep my life as normal as possible. He's just an amazing person.

"Stay here until I find you another apartment. Contact me right away if you feel like something's out of place, or if you think you're in danger. Please Mai... don't do anything stupid." Peter says.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"Don't trying taking out a rebellion vampire on you're own and DO NOT go looking for them." He states seriously. I smile.

"Okay, okay, I won't." He knows me too well.

"Did you like the dress so much you that couldn't bare to take it off?" Peter teases me. I look down at the beautiful long red gown. Oh yeah, I forgot I was wearing this dress.

"It's a beautiful dress, but it's so damn hard to fight in." I say.

"A beautiful girl, a beautiful dress, but a man's heart." Peter chuckles.

"I do not have a man's heart." I pout. He raises a doubting eye brow. I roll my eyes at him.

"Come here." He opens his arms. I hug him. He kisses my forehead.

"Please... just forget about the rebellion... I'll take care of it. I don't want you to stress about anything. Go to school, go to work, go hang out with your friends and do normal HUMAN teenage stuff." He says. I sigh.

"I know... Peter, thank you. For always being there for me when I need you the most." I squeeze him a little.

"Anything for my girl." After a few moments, we let go of our embrace.

"Goodnight my princess." He says. I laugh.

"I'm far from a princess... but goodnight Peter. Get home safely." I smile at him. He leaves, shutting the door behind him.

I walk to the door, lock it, then go back into my room. I throw myself on the bed, suddenly extremely tired. My eyes slowly close and before I know it, I fall asleep.

_Dream World:_

When I open my eyes, I see blue. The color of the sky on a sunny day.

"Welcome back." A voice says. I blink a few times, noticing for the first time that I'm staring into Dream Naru's light blue eyes.

"Hey..." I say. I'm laying on my back in a plain grass field with Dream Naru standing over me.

"Are you ready to see what I have for your next case?" Dream Naru asks, offering his hand to me. I nod and reach to take his hand. Once our hands touch, the scene changes automatically. We're inside the living room of a huge mansion. It's the dead of night and the mansion is pitch black. Dream Naru pulls me up, helping me to my feet.

"Thanks." I say. He nods, then puts his index finger on lips, signalling me to be quiet. Then with the same finger, he points to a dark stairwell in the middle of the pitch black living room. I can barely see a thing, but after a few seconds, I hear soft footsteps. I see a slim, small figure slowly walking down the stairs. It's too dark, but I can tell the figure is a girl. Once the girl gets to the bottom of the stairs, the lights suddenly switch on. There's a man by the entrance in his pajamas. He's tall, about 5'11, with curly black short hair and dark brown eyes.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" The man says.

"Umm I was just going to the kitchen to grab a snack." The girl says.

"Like that?" The man says, pointing at the girl's outfit. The girl is about 15 or 16 years old with long black wavy hair and big light brown eyes. She's wearing a short white laced dress with a thin brown belt and brown ankle boots.

"Yeah, why not? I want to look cute while drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Is that a crime?" The girl asks. She's being a smart ass and the man, who is mostly likely her father, knows it.

"Olivia, stop lying. I know you were trying to sneak out and see him." The father says.

"Well if you knew that _dad, _then why'd you make me think of a lie. This conversation could have ended two minutes ago." She says. _  
_

"That's enough. You're grounded. I'm sending you to live with aunt in Fukuoka if you try sneaking out of the house again. I told you to never see that boy again." The father says.

"You can't stop me from seeing him. He'll find me! I know he will! You can't keep us apart forever!"

"Yes I can. I will not allow my only daughter to have any relationships to something not... human." He says distastefully.

"But Dad I love him!"

"OLIVIA! STOP IT WITH THIS NONSENSE. GO TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I SEND YOU ON THE FIRST FLIGHT TO FUKUOKA IN THE MORNING!" He yells at her. The girl named Olivia gives her dad a hurt looked. She opens her mouth to say something, then closes it. She turns around and runs up the stairs. A few moments later, I hear a door slam shut. The father sighs heavily. Then he turns off the light and goes up the stairs. The scene changes back to the plain grass field we were first at.

"That's it? So, my next case is babysitting a teenage girl who claims she's in love with a person her father forbids her to see? That sounds like the plot line of every romantic movie in the world." I say. Dream Naru smiles, but his smile has a touch of sadness in it.

"That's only the beginning... See you later Mai." Dream Naru says. He pushes my forehead back softly and I fall back. Before I hit the ground, I'm pulled away from the dream world.

_END OF DREAM_

**_Hey again! Once more, I deeply apologize for not updating as often as I used to! I can't promise any consistent dates of when I'll be updating, however I do promise my next update will NOT be in two months. I really did miss you guys! Please comment, tell me what you think. _**

**_P.S. Please don't hesitate to PM me and remind me to update. Once I see that people want me to update, I try my hardest to do so! _**

**_With lots of love, _**

**_Moonlinny_**


End file.
